Dragon Ball What if One Shots
by heroman45
Summary: Brief little scenes of how some changes could play out within the Dragon Ball timeline.


AN: I thought this might be a fun little thing to try out when I don't feel like working on Escalation. Just quick little one shots of how things could have gone differently in Dragon Ball. Feel free to recommend scenarios you think might be cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Scenario 1: Renegade Interrupt**

This idiot was giving him Ginyu force flashbacks. Vegeta danced around Universe 11's Toppo without too much difficulty, but the constant cries of "JUSTICE" were quickly trying his patience. The idiot's body made this kind of fight a complete joke. He had so many blind spots, and his arms were so unwieldy compared to his minuscule legs, that getting past his guard was laughably easy. No matter how powerful he was, it didn't matter if he couldn't actually connect.

Well, Kakarrot had said that he had barely been touched for the entire exhibition match. Now he understood why.

Pathetic.

"Are you truly a god of destruction candidate? If this is what passes for that level in Universe 11, then it makes sense that you follow the commands of a clown!"

"So crude. This is truly the kind of disrespect that I have come to expect from Universe 7. You are a blight upon all other Universes, and shall not be allowed to continue past this point! Jiren has already proven to be stronger than anything that your home can produce, and once I knock you from the stage our survive is all but ensured!"

Vegeta ducked beneath a meaty fist and landed a punch of his own right underneath Toppo's solar plex. Spittle flew from the giant's mouth as he was forced to stumble backwards.

And that's when Vegeta felt the energy of a pair Super Saiyan 2 flare to life behind him. The girl, the snappish one that had accompanied Cabba. Kakkarot was facing her, or trying to. Vegeta could feel it, he still lacked the energy necessary even for something as basic as a regular Super Saiyan.

Those girls, they tracked him down when he was weak and wouldn't be able to fight them with his full strength. Saiyan warriors, choosing willingly to combat someone who couldn't bring their full strength to bare.

Cowards. Utter cowards. Then he heard her voice, drifting across the battle field. Disrespectful, insulting, blather directed at a warrior so far beyond her level that she wouldn't be able to compare with decades of training if it weren't for the fact that that he had been beaten to the ground by someone even stronger.

The Prince of the Saiyan's blood called for action.

But this tub of lard was standing in his way.

Fortunately, there was a…bearable substitute standing atop on of the rock outcrops just a short distance away.

"Quit standing around like a useless lawn ornament and actually contribute Frieza! Why don't you get down here and introduce yourself to Universe 11's superhero? You like that type, right?" Toppo's newest assault ground to a halt when the mustached man felt a pair of evil eyes land upon him. Far more malice than any other being that he had seen in this tournament thus far. The eyes of a truly remorseless killer.

"Oh ho ho ho! The mighty prince Vegeta asking _me_ for help? Why, how could I refuse such a delightful turn of events." That laugh made Vegeta's blood boil, but he didn't care. He had more important to deal with than an undead tyrant. "Very well, since it's you. As a favor, I, Lord Frieza, shall attend to this champion of justice! Come, face Universe 7s Emperor of Evil!"

Before the first blow was thrown, Vegeta _blurred_ across the field just in time to catch Caulifa's punch in his bare hand, inches from Goku's jaw.

"Kakarrot, go sit your ass down before you fall over. The Universe is at stake, and I'm not having you trip yourself out when you will still be needed. Catch your breath before you kill yourself, clown."

"Aw come on Vegeta, I was just getting my second wind back!" Goku complained. "She was just figuring out how to fight for real, and I was going to see how fast she could improve!"

"Hell, if another old man wants to jump in here then we'll just go two on two! Right Kale?" Caulifa pulled away from Vegeta and landed lightly next to her friend, a wide grin on her face. Vegeta just frowned.

"Don't make me laugh. Your power is barely any better than his kid's was before he hit his teens, and your friend there bounces back from stuttering wallflower to idiotic berserker at the drop of a hat. The only reason either of you is still on the field right now is because Kakarrot felt bad and decided to let you try and gather a meager amount of skill before shipping you off this ring. At this point in my life though, I've long learned the follies of giving the opponent the opportunity to strengthen themselves, and I've paid heavily for it time and again. Right now, you stand before the Prince of ALL Saiyans, Universe of origin be damned. Come at me with everything if want even a prayer of beating me."

Goku watched Vegeta talk with wide eyes before eventually just shrugging and walking a few steps away to lean against an overturned stone. Vegeta was in 'Prince mode', and had officially taken over this fight. Might as well use the brief respite to catch his breath and make sure that he was ready for the next round with whoever popped up next.

"Well girls? Are you going to move, or are you too cowardly to face an opponent who is actually at his full strength?" Vegeta smirked as the bitchy one grew visibly enraged.

"That's it you ass! I don't care how special you think you are cause your hair is all blue, I'm not letting you talk to use like that! Take this!" Caulifa blitzed forwards, her fist cocked back for a punch…and it landed square on Vegeta's jaw to absolutely no effect. A smile slowly spread across the Prince's face, and the young Saiyan girl's own dropped at the same pace.

"I think my point's been made." The man said darkly as his hand closed around the girl's wrist. "I'm done with you now."

Caulifa didn't even have time to process what happened. One minute, she was struggling to get free from Vegeta's grasp, the next her gut was on fire and she was flying through the air. She could hear Kale cry out, hear her try to catch her, but in less than a second she found her butt landing on the cold stone bench besides Champa.

"SIS! RRRRRGGGAAAAHHHH!"" Kale's cry of surprise turned into a roar. Her muscles swelled, and suddenly Vegeta found himself face to face with her berserker form.

"Well, it's a start at least." He said idly as he leapt clear of the raging girl's first charge.

"But with this form," He continued as she leaps over another blow and begins making his way towards the edge of the stage. "There is no control. Not even any higher brain functions. Just a raging machine that lacks any sort of technique." Dodge, duck parry, backstep.

"Your style has so many holes, that if he hadn't toyed with you last time, Kakarrot could have brought you down in under a minute." With one more leap, Vegeta reached the edge of the stadium. Kale burst through the debris field, screaming at the top of her lungs as she moved in for a full body tackle. With a single motion, Vegeta bent his legs and fired a Ki blast straight down, using its force to enhance his jump and carry himself straight over the girl's head. He spun around in midair, aiming straight down at her feet.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The girl never even thought to dodge out of the way. The explosion did no damage to her body, but the stadium was another matter. Rocks crumbled, and suddenly Kale found herself shrunk back down, staring out at the stadium in disbelief from the stands.

"Next time girls, know your place! This is what happens when the lower class Saiyan challenge the super elite!" As he turned away to find his next victim, Vegeta's voice dropped down to a quiet mutter, heard only by him. "About damn time I can actually use that line and mean it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Super short I know, but I just wanted something simple to wet my whistle so to speak. If you guys have what-ifs that you think might be cool, let me know and I'll see what I can manage. Until next time!


End file.
